Monkey Wrench
by aRSeNRiGGS MHiNe
Summary: Moby Jones discovers that he's gay! How can he confess it to Zoe? will Psymon accept the fact that Moby is in love with him? will JP and Elise survive the other riders pranks on the fact of missing each other? featuring foo foo fighters: Monkey Wrench.


My 2nd SSX Tricky fanfic…

MoNkEy WrEnCh

NOTES: Lyrics underlined.

Yaoi: Moby and Psymon. =D

-ssx-

Moby woke up, realizing he's gay.

"Now, how can I tell Zoe about it?" he asked himself.

_What have we done with innocence  
It disappeared with time, it never made much sense  
Adolescent resident  
Wasting another night on planning my revenge_

Zoe was talking with Moby while he's staring at Psymon, who was running away from Allegra's snowballs.

"Something wrong, love?" Zoe asked.

"Uuuh… Nothing, Nothing at all… " Moby replied.

"Zoe, Rahzel needs to talk to you." Jurgen cried out.

"Okay, Jurgen. Right after," Zoe said to Jurgen.

"Uuuhhh… Zoe, we need to talk." Moby said.

"Well, what about it." Zoe is about to listen.

"I… need… to… break … up… with… you…" Moby said..

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Zoe suddenly gets shocked.

"cause… I'm… g-g-gay." Moby shyly confessed.

Before Moby would say sorry, Zoe already slapped him across the face.

"Look, Zoe, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it, Moby."

_One in ten, One in ten, One in ten_

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench_

JP was in his room, holding a photograph of Elise.

"Why the hell do I feel bad?" JP gets annoyed at himself.

Nate enters the room.

"Missing someone?" Nate asked.

"uuuhh… no…" JP immediately hides Elise's picture.

"Now who's _that_?" Nate refers at the photo.

Nate was about to get the picture while JP is holding it away form him.

He finally got the picture.

"WHAT? Are you missing Elise?" Nate exclaimed.

"shhhh-" JP was struggling.

"Hey guys!" Nate went outside. "Guess what? JP is missing… mmmmHmmmMmmrff!"

JP was covering Nate's mouth.

_All this time to make amends  
What do you do when all your enemies are friends  
Now and then I'll try to bend  
Under pressure wind up snapping in the end_

Elise was at her room, talking with Marisol, who was laughing.

"Know what chica?" Marisol said. "If only I imagine Felix and Skye kissing, I'll end up laughing. They were a cute couple, at least."

"You're right Marisol." Elise gave Marisol a high-five.

"Better wait and I'll get something." Elise told Marisol.

"Better go, chica." Marisol said.

Elise was about to get her photo album. But… ooops! The album fell down.

Below the album she saw a picture of JP hugging her… She was blushing.

"Get it?" Marisol asked.

"Yeah." Elise replied.

"You're blushing!" Marisol exclaimed.

"Uuuuh… Nothing, Marisol." Elise hid the picture…

"I see something! Now, let me see!"

"This one is private!"

"I count to three… Now lemme see! One…"

"This is a secret…"

"Two…"

"No!"

"Three…"

"Alright, alright here…" Elise handles the picture to Marisol.

"OH MY GOSH! JP hugged you!" Marisol screamed.

She nods shyly.

"And now you're missing him?" Marisol was teasing her.

"And so what if yes?"

"Gosh! It will be news!"

"NO! Marisol, don't you dare!" Elise was getting embarrassed.

_One in ten, One in ten, One in ten_

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench_

"God thanks for everything…" Elise prayed.

"God, thanks for the new day I've ever lived.…" JP begins his prayer.

"… For it, I'll treasure my friends, from now on." Elise said.

"… But please don't let them tell my secret, especially Nate." JP nervously mentioned.

"… And please guide my beloved Elise…. Amen." JP ended up his prayer.

"WHAT?" His male roommates exclaimed.

"God! You're missing her!" Felix laughed.

"No, Felix! It's not what I mean." JP denied.

"Yeah, admit it, denial king." Mac said.

"What did you said, Mr. Smacked-down?" JP gets annoyed.

"Hey! I have my name!" Mac was upset.

"Guys! Better shut your traps!" Psymon, who was disturbed, shouted.

"gggggrrrr!" Mac and JP glared at each other.

"I better get out…" Psymon walked forward at the door.

"Yeah! Me too." Moby follows Psymon.

_One last thing before I quit  
I never wanted any more than I could fit  
Into my head I still remember every single word  
You said and all the shit that somehow came along with it  
Still there's one thing that comforts me since I was  
Always caged and now I'm free_

"Just guide my ever dearest JP, and I will be overjoyed… Amen." Elise ended.

The other girls funnily imitated Elise's last phrases.

"Ow!" Marisol funnily moaned when Skye elbows her.

"Better be quiet or Elise will notice us." Skye whispers.

"H-huh?" Elise had already noticed. "You two were still awake?"

Zoe yawns. "I better get something to drink." And she gets outside.

Zoe silently listened to Psymon and Moby's conversation.

"Well, mate? Why are you following me?" Psymon asked Moby.

"Sorry Psymon. I need to be frank. I'm in love with you." Moby confessed.

"You serious men? What about Zoe?"

"I know she would understand."

"Yeah. I accept that fact… and as a reward…"

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench_

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench_

Zoe saw Psymon and Moby, kissing…

She gasped… and fainted.

"What the-? Zoe?" Allegra was shocked.

Allegra saw the kissing scene, too!

"Hey! You two! What the hell you were doing? Would you two just HELP ME CARRY ZOE?"

Psymon and Moby were confused and surprised. They helped Allegra carry Zoe back to the room…

Author's Note:

Now what. Hope you'll enjoy.

Next time….

I'll never make Moby gay.

I'll never ruin Moby/Zoe loveteam. Just this once… It's just an **experiment.**

And last but not the least…

I'll make JP/Elise loveteam hotter and bolder.

[Note: I think you would wait for their M-rated fanfic. :-)]

See 'Ya Later GuYz!

The One and Only,

aRSeNRiGGS MHiNe!


End file.
